


A Collection of Ruckus

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Drabbles [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles stemming from tumblr requests. Want one? Go to this link: http://the-youngest-gandor-brother.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts%20to%20send%20me and send me some prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladd/Huey, "Stay"

The hand that reaches out for Huey when he gets up to get dressed in the morning is warm. It’s so strange, feeling a warm hand on his own cold one. You’d think he’d get used to it, after six months of living with Ladd, but the warmth of another body is something he hasn’t felt in a long time.

“Stay,” Ladd grumbles from under the covers. Huey can see his messy mop of hair sticking out from under them, but that’s the only part of him that’s uncovered.

“There’s work to be done,” Huey says simply. He moves again to get off of the bed, but this time there’s an arm that snakes its way around his waist.

“Work can wait.”

He doesn’t want to go in yet, anyway.


	2. Red, Felix/Chane

Her wedding dress is red, and Felix says it fits her. It baffles the guests; Felix says let them be baffled.

Their first house is red, too. Chane and Felix pick the paint out together. They can’t decide between two different shades, so instead they mix them both together to create something new.

Their first car? Take a guess.

But their first child? Their first child’s hair is black.

And Felix laughs.


	3. Sick, Ladd/Huey

“I’m not sick.”

Ladd is always so damn _whiny_  when he’s sick, Huey thinks as he thoroughly scrubs his own hands after having contact with the man. As little as he cares for others, Huey has no intentions of getting ill himself, and says back to the whining man in bed, “Yes you are. And I’m not going to take the chance of getting ill myself, so I’m taking a shower.”

They do sleep in the same bed, after all. Who knows what could have been transmitted between them?

“’m gettin’ in with you then,” comes Ladd’s muffled voice from the other room.

“No you are not,” Huey protests, even as he hears the creak of the bed. He should know after so many months that there’s no stopping him, but he tries anyway. “The whole point of the shower is to get away from you.”

“I’m not sick,” Ladd says again. Huey can hear him stumbling into the bathroom, probably still wearing nothing but his boxers and undershirt. He doesn’t turn around to look. “’sides, even if I were, wouldn’t the shower just… wash it all away?”

Huey refrains from saying _you have a point_ , but he doesn’t have to say it.

“Fine. You win.”

He doesn’t need to turn around to see Ladd’s smirk.


	4. Summer Haze, Ladd/Huey

“It’s too hot for you to be holding on to me like this.”

Huey pushes weakly at Ladd’s arms, trying to untangle himself from them. It’s got to be a hundred degrees outside, and Ladd’s trying to cuddle. Typical.

Ladd gives a tired groan in response. All he has to do is reach over and grip Huey just a little bit tighter, and all of his struggles go limp. Even with only one functional arm, he’s still much stronger than the other man, and can hold him down without even thinking about it.

“Guess I’m just too hot to handle, huh?”

Huey doesn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer.


	5. Death, Maiza

Maiza imagines death so much it feels more like a memory than something that’s real, something that he’s experienced so many times. He fantasizes about it sometimes, wonders what it would feel like to experience the inky blackness of death for the final time. For real.

But one look into Firo’s terrified eyes quashes those thoughts for good.


	6. Grumpy, LuckDallas

“Y’know, you’re cute when you’re grumpy.”

“Don’t patronize me, Dallas.”

“Y’know what I mean. Sometimes, it’s like you’re a fuckin’ statue. You don’t _do_  shit.” Dallas reaches out and pushes his finger against Luck’s chest. “’s nice to see you feel somethin’ every once and a while.”

Luck doesn’t argue with that.


	7. "I'm pregnant", Nice/Jacuzzi

Throwing up nearly every day isn’t unusual for Jacuzzi; what with all of the stress he puts himself under, it’s not surprising. Nice is honestly surprised he doesn’t have ulcers at this point. But the true cause of his illness is surprising.

Nice supposes it shouldn’t be. They’re both healthy (for the most part) people with functioning organs. Why would it be surprising that one of them would turn up pregnant?

The only surprising thing about it is that it’s not Nice who says “I’m pregnant,” but Jacuzzi.

When he tells her, she hugs him, tells him how much she loves him. And that of _course_  she’ll love the baby just as much as she loves him, and that it won’t make him any less of a man.

They cry together.


	8. Health n Healing, Lua/Eve

The first thing Lua says to Eve is “I’m damaged. You don’t want me.”

The first thing Eve says to Lua is “Let me heal you.”


	9. "Let me help" Luck/Dallas

“He won’t stop crying.”

Dallas takes one look at Luck, standing there in their infant son’s room with Scout wailing in his arms, and knows what he has to do.

“Here, let me help.” Dallas opens his arms for the baby, and Luck hands him over. Dallas expects him to do it gratefully, but he’s a bit hesitant as he gives him over to his mother.

Dallas holds the baby close, rocking back and forth on his heels as he cradles him, and begins to sing.

“ _Baby mine, don’t you cry,_

_baby mine, dry your eyes_

_rest your head close to my heart,_

_never to part,_

_baby of mine…”_

Scout quiets almost immediately, and Dallas smiles back at Luck.

“See? He just needed his momma.”


	10. "Slow Down" Firo/Ennis

There are a couple times when Firo asks Ennis if he needs to slow down.  
She replies, “If you slowed down any more you’d be stopped.”


	11. "My Inspiration" Isaac/Miria

Miria is radiant, Isaac thinks whenever he sees her in a new outfit. His inspiration. He always models himself after her, not the other way around.

And to her, Isaac is her inspiration.  He is the clay, and Miria is the sculptor. Her piece of art.

It circles around.


	12. "Mine" Luck/Dallas

Dallas gets insecure, and when he does, it’s easy for Luck to know.

“Y’know you’re mine, right,” Dallas mumbles into his shoulder in the aftermath of one of their nights together.

Luck hums and strokes his hair. “All yours, of course.”

They don’t need to say any more than that.


	13. "Stay" Luck/Dallas

Sometimes, Dallas really hates having a boyfriend in the Mafia.

“Shoulda fuckin’ stayed home,” he says when Luck comes home with bullet holes in his suit jacket. “Have fun patchin’ up all those clothes, asshole, ‘cause I ain’t doin’ it.”


	14. "Children" Dallas and Eve

When his mother says she’s having another child, five-year-old Dallas doesn’t quite know how to react, how to feel, not being the baby of the family anymore.

Those feelings go away as soon as he holds his tiny newborn sister for the very first time.


	15. Grinding and Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for NSFW and mentions of omegaverse ahead!

Luck used to dread coming home.

It meant going home to nothing, to silence, to his books and usually half a glass of brandy or wine if he was lucky. It meant sitting alone until the next day, when he would get up early to meet his brothers at the hideout.

But now?

Now it means coming home to an Omega, all wrapped up in his coat and wearing nothing but the aforementioned coat and a pair of lacy black panties.

“Dallas,” Luck says, his voice coming out in a breathy sigh. He’s already shrugged off his coat – the one Dallas isn’t currently gripping of course – and he’s reaching for the buttons on his vest when Dallas turns to face him.

The look on his face is enough to make Luck want to jump on top of him in a hurry, but he restrains himself.

“You were waiting for me,” he finally finishes as his vest crumples to the ground. He goes for his shirt buttons next, fingers trembling as he looks over Dallas’s bare chest. “Weren’t you?”

“For _hours_ ,” Dallas replies, laying back on the bed and parting his legs. There’s already slick coating his thighs, but that’s not surprising. “Waitin’ for you, you bastard, makin’ me wait like this.”

Luck slides off his shirt and unbuckles his belt, then slides into bed next to Dallas. He can do the rest.

“You don’t have to wait any more.” Luck leans over, and one of Dallas’s hands goes to the fly of his pants. His movements are rough, like they always are, but Luck pushes into Dallas’s hand anyway. His other hand goes to trail up and down Luck’s chest. “I’m surprised you haven’t made a mess of my coat.”

“Oh, I’m keepin’ it on.” A smug grin crosses Dallas’s face, and he wriggles closer to Luck, pulling down the zipper on his pants. “Take these off.”

It’s not a request. Luck pushes his pants down his thighs, then sits up on his knees so Dallas can straddle him.

They’ve still got their underwear on, but Luck feels hot sparks run through his blood when Dallas starts to grind on him, moving his hips in just the right way so they line up with Luck’s.

“Do it,” Dallas says when Luck’s lips come close to the base of his neck, right where his neck meets his shoulder. “Go ahead.”

Luck bites down, and Dallas arches off of him for a second, lights dancing in his eyes.

It’s a beautiful image, and Luck almost wishes he had a camera so he could capture Dallas like this forever.


End file.
